


Peace And Quiet

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, EriFef, EriSol - Freeform, Fluff, Multi, Pointless, Polyamory, Sleepy Boys, idk i like them poly, solfef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A thing I wrote a while ago with some polyamorous Fef, Sol, and Eri, because I love them all too much. Unedited, plotless, and shitty.





	

There was no nicer feeling to Feferi than having both of her matesprits quiet for a decent few minutes. To go even further, she also loved having the reason for their silence being that they had both fallen asleep on either side of her.

She loved it so much. The feeling of two warm walls of gold and violet protecting her. Wanting to be close to her. Peaceful because of her. She couldn't help but release a quiet, contented sigh as she snuggled deeper beneath the blankets. These human cocoons sure were comfy...

Sollux was on her right, his glasses gone. Feferi had snuck them off of his face a while ago. His breathing was shallow. You could almost hear his voice through it, raspy and congested sounding even without words. His face was closest to Feferi's, implying he had fallen asleep looking at her. Feferi always liked it in a creepy sort of way. Red and blue boring into her as she smiled at him. But Sollux's eyes were closed now, and his soft half-snoring was the only thing that broke the silence.

Feferi felt a hand shift its position on her waist. She smiled, putting her own hand on top of Eridan's as he sleepily clung tighter to her. He always held onto her as he slept. He liked being as close as possible in touch, drifting off with his cape draped over the three of them and his thin, black lips pressed into Feferi's neck or shoulder. Even in slumber, the young prince loved cuddling his girl. Yet he would never outwardly enjoy it.

Feferi knew Eridan still didn't feel worthy of her. Neither of the boys did, really, but Eridan had it worse in that area. She was still a princess after all. And that meant something other than her crown or the deep beautiful hue of her blood. She was _their_ princess. A beautiful young troll with the kindest of hearts and the loveliest of smiles, and neither of the two unstable, fucked up boys felt worthy of her.

They both tried really hard to feel worthy though. It was almost maddening. About 50% of Eridan and Sollux's blackrom spewed from the need to compete for Feferi, to win the hand of the beautiful princess. Feferi found it a bit cute, but seeing them fight over her was a little much. She liked being shared, and in turn, having both of them. But boys would be boys she supposed. And it was always competition between them.

Sollux genuinely enjoyed impressing her. Maybe it was that enigmatic mind of his, something buried deep within the DNA of goldblood psiioniics that made him able to get Feferi flustered so easily. He knew her front to back, how to make her happy, how to embarrass her, how to make her blush. All of it was learned with careful observation and playful pale small talk. And in an oddly short amount of time. At this point, Sollux could bring his glasses down just a tad, look Feferi in the eyes with a wry, double-toothed smile, and make her legitimately swoon. It was impressive.

However, Sollux couldn't take all of the credit. He had spoken and argued with Eridan enough times to know that there were fathom deep parts of Feferi. There were things abut her, only Eridan knew and he took pride in hiding them all from Sollux. Eridan and Feferi shared a bond and told each other secret things neither of them had told anyone. However the one thing that Eridan would never say outright, but was painfully obvious, was that he was completely and utterly devoted to Feferi. He could win her over with such rawness, a rare kind of worship saved for a girl he had loved for far too long. Feferi was pure, pure enough to rip Eridan from the false pedestal he placed himself upon and turn him from prince to peasant with her smile. They both did things to each other and it was lovely for everyone, especially Sollux, to watch.

The three of them loved and hated each other in their own ways. And it could be exhausting.

Feferi smiled again, giving Eridan's forehead a small kiss. She then turned and gave one to Sollux. Then she sighed contentedly, enjoying the minutes of quiet before her boys woke up.

 


End file.
